Emasculation
by Distroyer
Summary: Extirpación o inutilización de los órganos genitales.


_Mistajam: Así que miren, ustedes volvieron al estudio ¿Cómo se sintió volver? Debió haber sido raro._

 _Murdoc: Sí, podría decirse que fue…emocional…para ellos._

 _2D: Sí, fue un tanto emocional para nosotros. "Miedo" fue una de las mayores emociones…ummm…emasculación es otra…_

 _Murdoc: Dilo de nuevo._

 _2D: ¿Emasculación?_

 _Murdoc: Gracias._

* * *

2D corre de prisa al baño. Cierra la puerta tras de sí. Se baja los pantalones y la ropa interior para orinar. Se queda de pie parado frente a la taza pero no sale nada. No hace nada. No hay nada.

Tiene que recordarse así mismo que ahí no hay nada.

Muy a su pesar, le da la espalda al retrete, lentamente. Procede a tomar asiento igualmente muy despacio sobre este, no sin antes bajar la protección. Aun le duele hacer movimientos bruscos así que se toma su tiempo. Solo así se siente más confiado y la orina empieza a salir. Aun le arde. Así debe hacerlo de ahora en adelante. Siente que termina pero no se pone de pie. Aun no se acostumbra.

Se lleva las manos al rostro y empieza sollozar. Amenaza con volverse un llanto más fuerte pero trata de controlarlo.

Escucha que tocan la puerta.- ¿2D?-Es Murdoc.

-¡Vete! ¡¿No ves que esta ocupado?!

-¿Qué sucede ahí adentro? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí!...¡No!...¡No lo sé!

-Voy a entrar, abre.-2D tienen que estirarse un poco para alcanzar el seguro de la puerta y que Murdoc pase.- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Tú sabes que sucede!

-Ah, por eso. ¿Te duele?-Se recarga contra la pared sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-Se le quiebra la voz. Ya no lo soporta más. Sobre todo odia que Murdoc se lo tome tan a ligera, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Esta tan calmado mientras que a él se le salen los nervios de control.

Se encoge de hombros.-Supongo que esa vez bebí demasiado. Me metí mucha droga, mucha mierda, estaba tan emocionado con grabar y todo eso y…no sabía en qué pensaba. Solo se me ocurrió "¡Rayos! 2D canta tan bien, si hubiera alguna forma de preservar su voz angelical por siempre, que no la perdiera nunca, entonces lo haría. Volvería a venderle mi alma a Satanás por eso".

* * *

2D revive en su memoria lo que ocurrió aquel día. Murdoc lo sorprendió de la nada poniéndole una tela encima de sus fosas nasales. Sin querer aspira un olor penetrante que lo invade todo. De ahí ya no recuerda nada, todo se volvió oscuro. Al despertar no reconoce donde están. Parece que era una bodega abandonada o alguna mierda así. De inmediato siente un gran dolor punzante que le quema justo debajo del estómago, en sus partes privadas. Es un dolor insoportable. Se lleva una mano haciendo una mueca de dolor hacia la zona. Al hacerlo…no hay nada. No se siente como debería. Algo esta raro ahí. Algo no está bien. De inmediato busca a Murdoc con la mirada. Lo encuentra a unos metros de él, sentado contra la pared laminada y sucia. La mirada la tiene perdida pero se la devuelve aun así. Ve que está rodeado de botellas de alcohol medio vacias de sus bebidas, una botella más de cloroformo, bisturíes, no tiene idea de donde los sacó, y muchas gazas y vendas, en su mayoría manchadas de sangre. "Lo siento" es lo único que le dice. 2D mira hacia su parte baja y también está manchado. No puede creerlo, y vuelve a desmayarse. El resto es historia.

* * *

-¡Orino como mujer! ¡No soy una mujer!-Exclama con la cara roja por el llanto.

-Yo sé que no.-Dice Murdoc.

-¡Pero eso parezco ahora! ¡Solo mírame! ¡Soy un fenómeno!-Abre las piernas mientras sigue sentado.

-No lo eres.

-¡Sí lo soy!

-2D, no digas eso.-Murdoc se hinca ante él y le recarga los brazos sobre las piernas. Le da unas palmaditas.-Esta bien, tienes que calmarte.

-¡No me voy a calmar!

-2D…-Murdoc mira entre las pernas de su vocalista ahora que le dio la oportunidad para verlo. Nota que el vello púbico está volviendo a crecer. Se atreve a explorarlo mejor con los dedos, revisando cualquier detalle anormal. "Anormal" en su nueva anatomía vaginal.-tranquilízate. Mira, se te abrió la herida, estas sangrando.

-¡Búrlate! ¡Di que es mi periodo, anda!

-¡Cierra la puta boca!-Le pone la otra mano sobre la boca para callarlo.- ¡Intento ayudarte, maldita sea!-2D inhala y exhala profundo para calmarse. Ponerse histérico no mejorará nada. Murdoc toma el papel de baño suficiente y lo usa para detener el sangrado.-Sostén aquí.-2D lo hace.-Esto solo es temporal. Hay que suturar de nuevo, así nos evitamos este problema.-Le ayuda a colocarse la ropa interior otra vez, con mucha delicadeza. Igual con los pantalones. A 2D le duele ponerse de pie pero tiene que soportarlo.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso sin que nos descubran?-Dice entre jadeos.

-Pues…hay que ir a un lugar privado. Nadie debe saber esto.

-Lo sé.

-Sigue actuando tan normal como puedas. Ve al auto y espérame ahí.

-¿Usarás anestesia o algo?

-El cloroformo funciona bien.

A 2D no le gusta que lo pongan a dormir con cloroformo pero es lo mejor que hay.

En su camino hacia el auto se topa con Noodle y Russel. Los saluda con su menor sonrisa, su mejor pose al caminar. Ellos lo ven tan vivaz y le devuelven el saludo de igual forma.

Espera a Murdoc durante diez minutos que se le hacen eternos. Finalmente lo ve salir.- ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!

-No quería que nos vieran salir a los dos juntos, solo deje pasar un rato.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Yo aquí desangrándome y tú te das tu importancia!-Murdoc no quiere oír reclamos. Pone el auto en marcha y se dirigen a una farmacia. Luego de otros diez minutos Murdoc vuelve a salir cargando con una bolsa de plástico. Se ponen en marcha. Mientras tanto 2D revisa que hay en la bolsa. Esta el material que ocuparían, pero también hay…- ¿Pastillas para los cólicos? ¿Toallas sanitarias?

-Por si acaso.-Contesta el bajista.-No es difícil ponerse esas cosas, vienen las instrucciones al reverso…dicen que son cómodas.-Dice en voz baja.

2D suspira.-Pues eso espero. Al menos más cómodas que una bola de papel arrugado.

-Mira, haré lo mejor que pueda pero eso no significa que notes resultados a la primera. Las próximas veces que vayas al baño tienes que decirme, pídeme ayuda, no es como si me fuera a negar. Sobre todo si haces del dos…

-¡No! ¡Eso no!

-¡2D!

-¡Qué pena!

-¿Pena por qué? ¡Ya lo he visto antes! ¡Cuando eras un maldito vegetal cientos de veces te tuve que cambiar los malditos pañales!

-¿En serio? ¿Hacías eso?

-Sí.-Dijo mirando la carretera.

-Está bien. Está bien, lo prometo.-Quiere dejar zancado ese tema porque le parece muy incómodo. Se encaminan hacia su destino, uno que 2D desconoce pero eso no le importa, solo curar la herida y hacer que deje de sangrar.

* * *

 **Basado en la teoria de la emasculación :P baia baia Charly vengo inspirado xD 3 historias en un dia ;w; igual si publico esto en wattpad primero quiero hacerle portada.**


End file.
